Katey Sagal
(SOA) | Last Seen = (Mayans MC) | Appearances = 93 episodes (see below) }}Katey Sagal, born January 19, 1954 in Hollywood, California, is an American actress who played the role of Gemma Teller Morrow on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Making her debut in the series' premiere episode, , in the series' first season, Katey plays the role of the mother of Jackson 'Jax' Teller, widow of John Teller and Clarence 'Clay' Morrow, and grandmother of Abel Teller and Thomas Teller II. Playing the role of the strongest supporter of SAMCRO, Katey personally involved herself with club matters to secure the club's future, and prioritized her family over everything else. Though she often used unscrupulous methods, her intentions were usually for the best, or at least the betterment of the club or her family, which she usually viewed as one. Playing a recurring role through the series' first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons, due to her actions causing most of the problems throughout the series, she is the main antagonist of the show, and specifically, the primary antagonist of Season 7. She meets her demise in the Season 7 episode , and appears once more, as a corpse, on the subsequent episode, the series' finale, , in the series' seventh, and final, season. Katie appears again, in a flashback of the prison visitation scene, on the FX original series Mayans MC, a spinoff of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. She makes her debut in the series' premiere episode, , in the series' first season. Biography Sagal was born in Los Angeles, California, to a show business family of five children, including younger twin sisters, Jean and Liz Sagal, and brother, Joe Sagal, all three of whom are actors, and David Sagal, an attorney married to actor McNally Sagal. Sagal's mother, Sara Zwilling, was a writer and producer who died of heart disease; her father, Boris Sagal, was a Ukrainian-born director who died in 1981 in an accident on the set of the television movie World War III. Sagal and her siblings grew up in Brentwood, Los Angeles; her godfather is Norman Lear. Sagal's father was Jewish, and Sagal has described herself as "culturally Jewish" but with no "formal religious experience". Selected Filmography *''Married with Children'' as Peggy Bundy *''Futurama'' as Turanga Leela *''8 Simple Rules'' as Cate Hennessy / Bridget Hennessy *''Mary'' as Jo Tucker *''Dropping Out'' as Wendy *''I'm Reed Fish'' as Maureen *''Chance of a Lifetime'' as Irene Dunbar *''Three Wise Guys'' as Shirley Crown *''Lost'' as Helen Norwood *''The Good Mother'' as Ursula *''Superior Donuts'' as Randy DeLuca Gallery Images KateMain.jpg Kurtsutter.jpg Trading Cards Autograph Cards Card-A02 S1-3.jpg|A02_S1-3 - Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow Card-AKS S4-5.jpg|AKS S4-5 - Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow Card-AKS S6-7.jpg|AKS_S6-7 - Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow Trivia *Katey's younger sister, Liz Sagal, is a writer who has written several episodes of the series' second, third, fourth, and fifth seasons. External Links *Katey Sagal - Wikipedia.org *Katey Sagal - IMDb Appearances Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Season 7 Cast Category:Mayans MC Cast Category:Mayans MC Season 1 Cast